


Kinktober 2018

by Little_Anxiety_Plant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Anxiety_Plant/pseuds/Little_Anxiety_Plant
Summary: I've never participated in Kinktober, but this will be a good practice for writing, I guess. I'm also going to be switching between the official and a different Kinktober Prompt, since I didn't feel comfortable with all of the official ones this year.It all takes place in the same universe, a world where the cast lives in Manhatten and are successful and all friends, very How I Met Your Mother.





	1. Day 1: Masks

"You... Want me to be blindfolded?"

"What? It could be interesting," I said, still idly running my fingers along his thighs. "I promise I won't do anything weird. 

"Do you have a blindfold...?" Lance asked. I nodded and removed myself from the space between his legs to retrieve it from my closet. 

He held himself up by his forearms and watched me procure the simple BDSM accessory from a plastic storage container he's never seen. I came back over, blindfold in hand, and sat down as I showed it to him. He raised a brow and reached out a hand to touch it's black velvety material. 

"When did you get this?" He took it from my hands and flipped it over to a side with silky fabric- the side meant to touch your face.

I shrugged in response to his inquiry. "I don't know. I've had it for a few months if you ever wanted to... Get kinky, I guess." 

He furrowed his brows and handed it back. "So you thought I'd want to do that?" 

"It was a fair assumption that you may want to." I smirked, sitting myself between his thighs again. "You already love me being rough when I fuck you."

His eyes widened and his now-flagging erection stood at attention when I said that, and I could practically see what was going through his mind when I reminded him of his own weird fetishes. 

"Ok, ok, maybe it's a little intriguing," he said. "But what if I don't like it?"

I mulled over it for a few seconds, looking his naked body over. "We could use a safe word."

"Like what?"

"A lot of people just use 'red' or something."

"Ok..." He bit the inside of his cheek, something I noticed he did when he was nervous. "We can try it."

I couldn't help smiles and I tried to bite my lip to hold it back. I reached over with the blindfold and covered his eyes with it, pulling the elastic around the back of his head to secure it in place. I sat back a moment to take a look at him. He was still chewing on his lip, and his face and shoulders were red.

I decided to start slow and simple, using both hands to rub the inside of his thighs. It didn't surprise him too much; there was no jumping or gasping. I pulled one of those long, smooth legs up onto my shoulder and turned my head, kissing the inside of his knee. I adjusted my legs to sit a bit more comfortably as I worked my kisses down, making them wetter as I got closer to my prize. I sucked a few hickies into his skin but they definitely weren't anything that would last more than a few days. 

He gasped when I grabbed his cock with my hand rather than my mouth. I half-hesrtedly stroked his dick, lifting his his so his ass was a little higher. 

"Hand me one of those pillows, would you?"

He reached behind himself and a bit to the left to hand me a pillow he wasn't already using. I took it and placed it under his hips to elevate his ass. I laid down on my stomach and pushed one of his legs up with one hand, using the other to squeeze one his cheeks. He pushed his hips forward, a silent begging to be touched. 

I smirked and mulled over my options before very promptly pressing my tongue against his ass. Usually I'd work up to it, but I wanted to surprise him; and surprise him I did. He gasped and the muscles in his leg that I was holding flexed momentarily. I continued licking, needing to start lubing him up and not being able to be assessed to actually grab the lube in my bedside drawer. One of his hands went to tangle in my hair and for now I allowed it- there was always another day to be really dominating. 

As I ate him out, a flourescent lightbulb appeared over my head with an incredible idea. I looked up and reached my free hand to his mouth, pushing his lips open. 

"Suck."

He was quick to open his mouth and welcome three of my fingers with his tongue pressing against them. It was wet and warm and he was, to say the least, rather enthusiastic. I let him get them wet with his saliva before removing my hand and dragging one finger down his chest and stomach, past his dick, and pressed it against his hole. He gasped as I pushed the digit in and he instinctively tightened himself, disallowing me from pushing any further.

"Lance I'm gonna need you to not clench, " I stated as I moved my mouth down to his collarbone, leaving light kisses to try and calm his nerves. 

He forced himself to relax and I pushed my finger in the rest of the way, resting for a good minute to let his ass get used to being occupied for the first time in a month. I moved my kisses downward and toward one of his nipples, pulling it away from his body with my teeth. He gasped, but it wasn't enough of the right kind of pain for it to be cut off by a moan. I switched between gentle sucking and biting as I fingered him, and that seemed to ilicit a response closer to what I wanted. He covered his mouth as he moaned, something I assumed he did since he was so used to us not being along in the apartment.

I added another finger and started to stretch him out, watching his face switch from the discomfort of adding a second finger to the pleasure of being filled. He wss in the middle of a gasp of air as I kissed him, his mouth open enough for me to slip in my tongue and press it against his own. He was quick to accept the kiss and my tongue, having very little protest. 

When I pulled away, his lips were wet with saliva and we were both gasping for breath. I pushed a third and final finger into his hole and he was practically writhing against me. 

"Keith, come on, please-"

"Please what?"

He paused for half a second "what?"

"Please. What?"

"Oh my god, now isnt the- ah- time to be a dominant jerk."

"It's always the time to be a dominant jerk." I punctuated to end of my sentence with a jerk of my fingers inside of him, pushing them right against his prostate.

He moaned long and loud; absolute music to my ears. 

"Please what?"

"Please, Keith, fuck me." He sounded desperate, pushing his hips against my hand.

"Well how can I say no to that?" I abruptly removed my fingers, leaving him empty and confused. "But first," I sat on his chest and pressed the head of my cock against his lips. "I need to make sure I don't hurt that pretty luttle ass. And we're all out of lube. Open up, baby."

I braced myself agsinst the headboard as his hands went to the backs of my thighs and he opened his mouth as I pushed the head in. He swirled his tongue around the head and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue and I bit my lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. I pushed my cock in more, forced him to stop teasing the head; we were just trying to get it slick after all. He flattened his tongue against the bottom and let me fuck his face a few times, gagging a bit since this time he couldn't gauge when to repress his gag reflex. When I felt myself reaching completion, I pulled my cock away. 

"Okay, that's enough of that." I was breathing heavy, moving myself back between his legs. 

I positioned the head against his still-wet hole and began pushing in just as he was about to make some snow remark probably about how he gives head too good. His sentence was cut short by my quick thrust that pushed half of my cock in at once. I'm sure it was a bit painful, but it was that good kind of pain. I grabbed his hips with both hands and moved to rest of my cock in slowly, making sure he felt every inch as it went in. His mouth was open in a perpetual silent moan and I couldn't help but think of how pretty he looked when he was blissed-out like this. 

Watching his face, I started to pull back. He was still biting his bottom lip, struggling to keep quiet. I pushed out until just the head was still inside of him then thrusted the entire thing back in.

He gasped and arched his back, a quick "oh, god," leaving his lips.

"Yeah, babe?" I began some shorter quick thrusts.

"Move faster, you dick. It's been a month and I want to come."

Well then. "What do we say?"

"Ugh. Please." 

I kissed him as I picked up the pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. I continued to hold myself up with one hand while the other stroked Lance's neglected dick. I focused my thumb on the hesd on earth upstroke and soon enough he was coming over my hand and his stomach and I was milking him for everything he was worth. I could barely move with how tight his ass held onto me as he rode out his orgasm and once I was able to move again, it was only a few quick thrusts until I stopped moving and came inside him. I pulled out completely to watch my own jizz leak out before pushing in my fingers. 

"Dude, Keith, stop being gross..."

"What? It's hot."

He scoffed and sat up, taking off the blindfold and squinting at me. I wiped my fingers off on the nearest discarded clothing item- my own underwear- before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. 

"So how was it?" 

"It was fine..." He held my arm, stroking gently with his thumb.

"Would you do it again?" I pecked his lips again.

"Mm... Maybe." He stayed quiet for a few more seconds. "Let's go take a shower. I feel gross."


	2. Day 2: Public

I still don't know how he managed to talk me into this, but he did. 

Albeit, it was my suggestion. The vibrator looked fun and new and sooo high-tech online. After reading a few articles about how it worked and seeing some good reviews of the product, we ordered it and it came to our building in a discreet amazon-labelled package two days later. We cut the box open and inside, wrapped neatly in bubble wrap, was the product. It had it's own white box with the name of the company and product printed on the front in metallic letters. The toy itself was smaller than I thought and being a bit of a size king, I was kind of disappointed. 

Keith suggested we test it out in public and for some reason, I wanted to make up for the disappointing nature of the size of it so I agreed and we went to Manhatten Mall on a Saturday afternoon, not thinking about how loud and crowded it would actually be. 

On the way there, I barely even noticed the toy at all. Even sitting down I couldn't really feel it. We walked aroumd the mall for about fifteen minutes before fidning ourselves in a high class mens clothing store. We never really buy anything, but we liked looking at the clothes amd sometimes we'd try them on. I was sitting through a rack of coats when I suddenly felt a faint vibration. I glanced to my right at keith who was calmly examining a mannequin. Then, without warning, the vibrations were at max and I was covering my mouth and my legs were shaking. Keith saw my state and brought the vibrations back down to a lower setting, coming over to stand next to me. 

"Sorry about that..." He set a hand on my arm. "I didn't think it would be that bad."

I shot a glare at him and straightened myself out. "You aren't allowed to put it that high while we're out here. There's no way I can handle it."

"Fair enough." He kissed my temple and took my hand in his. "I do love seeing you squirm, though." 

I shuddered at the sound of his voice so quiet and so close to my ear. Sometimes he really did know the right buttons to press to make me putty in his arms. We left this store and filtered ourselves in and out of different store before finding ourselves inside of a Hot Topic.

"Keith, we're twenty-somethings with jobs and our own apartment. We are way too old to be in a Hot Topic."

He turned the vibrations up and I took a deep breath to keep myself composed.

"The emo never goes away, Lance." As he said this, he dragged me into the store and browsed the crowded shelves and displays of cartoon and anime paraphernailia. It wasn't quite my interest but that's fine because Keith kept making the vibrator go on and off like a pulse and that kept me well and distracted. After a few minutes he found something he wanted to try on and found an associate to open the dream room for him. As the associate walked away, he pulled me in and once the door was closed and locked, all we could hear was the faint sound of edgy music in the background. 

Keith came up to me and started undoing the button and zipper holding my pants closed. 

"Keith, what are you doing? We're gonna get in trouble," I yell-whispered at him, trying to stop his roaming hands. 

"Well you seemed pretty desperate back there. Lemme relieve some of that pressure." He stuck his hands in my underwear and started kisisng my neck and when he does that I really just have an awful time saying no. 

But this time, I managed to say no. "Keith, no, not right now. I don't want to get caught." My breathing was starting to get heavy.

His hand stopped moving and he sighed, removing it from within my pants. Although, his mouth did stay on my neck for a while. 

"You're no fun." He said as he pulled away from my neck. 

I wiped his saliva away from where he was sucking and looked in the dressing room mirror to see if there was a visible mark, and there was; a small red one right above my collarbone. He grabbed the pants that he used as an excellent to get in here.

"Come on, let's go, babe." He opened the door and let me leave, putting the pants on a rack right outside the dressing room. 

He left the remote alone for a long time, keeping it on a medium-low setting. It kept me at attention for the rest of the time we were walking around the mall, and I was almost worried that someone may notice the slight bulging in my pants. 

I made the suggestion of getting something to eat and as we approached the food court, we both agreed that we should probably just pick something up not in the mall. As we walked back to the car, Keith went to the passenger side. 

"I drove here, you drive back," he said as he got in.

I rolled my eyes and got into the driver's seat, buckling up as Keith put the key in the ignition. 

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. As I maneuvered the car out of the parking lot, Keith started messing with the remote again. 

He began with keeping it low and every time I accelerated, he would turn it up higher. By the time we reached the pizza place, I was writhing in my seat and just really needing release. However, this is not what keith had in mind. We drove up to a drive-thru Little Caesars and to the mic where you order your food.

"Welcome to Little Caesers, what would you like," a chipper voice said to me.

"Give me just a minute." I turned to keith, "what do you want?"

He glanced at the menu. "Get a large meatlovers and a small Hawaiian. Oh, and Dr. Pepper."

"'kay." I turned back to the mic, "alright, I'm ready."

"And what would you like, sir?"

"Can we get one large meatlovers-" Keith turned the vibrator to max as i said this and I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Anything else?" 

"Y-yeah, um..." I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the vibrator. "A small Hawaiian. And a 2-litre o-of Dr. Pepper."

"Alright, that'll be 19.25 at the first window."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my window up and Drove forward, pressing on the gas a bit too hard at first. "Keith-- what sid I say?"

"You said I cant turn it all the way up in the mall." He turned the vibe back down to a medium-low setting.

"You're a dick."

"I love you too."

I pulled up to the window and handed the young girl at the window a 20. As I was being handed the boxes and the 2-litre, Keith steadily raised the intensity of the vibrations. I nearly dropped the 2-litre and the girl gave me a funny look. 

"Th-thank you."

"No problem, have a nice day sir."

I put the drink in the back seat with the pizza and pulled forward into a fairly secluded parking space and unbuckled my seatbelt. 

"What are you doing," Keith asked.

Instead of using words to answer, I climbed over the center console and sat myself in Keith's lap, kissing him hard. He was stiff for a few seconds before kissing back with equal amounts of fervor, and slippery his hands up under my shirt.

When I pulled away from the kiss, I was already undoing my pants and so was he. His belt was tossed in the back seat and his cock was standing ready for me. I tried to maneuver to get my pants down far enough to get it into my ass, but Keith was growing impatient.

"Come on, there's no time," and just as he said that he reached back and ripped open the back of my pants.

I gasped in surprise at the sound of fabric being torn but he was quick to silence any of my anger by pushing my underwear aside and quickly put out the vibrator, leaving me unsatisfied and empty. That was quickly replaced by the feeling of keith slipping his cock into me and pulling my hips down to meet his own. This certainly wasnt the best location or position to get busy, but im sure we were both riding the high of being in such a risky location. 

I pressed my lips against his again, griding down against him to push his cock right against my prostate and provide similar stimulation that the vibe did. He reached down and grabbed my ass, lifting my hips and urging me to push them back down and ride him instead, which I did cause I'm a sucker for his grabby hands and knew I was already close to coming. 

When I did, I buried my face in his shoulder and bit my lip, keeping myself from being too loud as my jizz splattered across Keith's shirt. He came quickly after with a groan as he pulled my hips down and came inside me, thrusting a few more time before pulling out and letting me lay against him for a minute. I kissed his jaw and neck slowly and he rubbed my back under my shirt.

"Sorry I ripped your pants..."

"You have to pay for them," I said against his shoulder.

"I know, I will."

And before we got caught by some poor old lady, I returned to the driver's seat and drove home. It was uneventful up until I had to use keith's jacket around my waist to hide the fact that my pants had been ripped. At least the pizza was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short and uninspired. Whoops.


	3. Day 3: Sensation Play

I couldn't see a thing with this blindfold and could barely move with my hands bound with a scarf to the headboard. I didn't know where Lance was, either. But I guess this is what I get for asking lance to do such kinky stuff the past few weeks. I guess if im not willing to do it, why should i expect him to? So in a way, it's a fair trade-off. 

I was just about to call out to him when I heard the door being pushed open. "Lance?"

"Mhm..." He mused as he approached the bed. 

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just prepping." 

As much as I loved having all the power and teasing Lance with vauge answers to his questions, I now understand why it frustrates him so much. 

"What, making sure you're nice and loose for me?"

"I don't think there's gonna be any anal tonight."

Well that's a surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing something a little more... Interesting." His fingers trailed gently down my chest, circling around my nipples before moving down further.

What was he getting at? "Like what?"

"Too many questions, Keith."

I huffed and shut up, knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of him if I couldn't touch him. His fingers continued their dance down my stomach and across my hips. He trailed them down the inside of my thighs before going back up again. When he removed his hand, my skin was tingling wherever his fingers had touched. 

His hands moved away from my body and I heard the distinct sound of ice against glass so I turned my head toward the sound, as if I could see it. I gasped when ice was touching my nipple very abruptly. Lance moved the cube in circles around my nipples, making them harder than they had already been. He then trailed the ice cube down my stomach, not unlike his fingers, and gently touched it to yhe head of my cock, causing me to gasp and my cock to jump. It wasn't a bad see, just a confusing one. Since it's already such a warm place. 

Lance ran the ice cube down my shaft myself squirming at the slight discomfort this caused. He brought it right down to my ass, a very unexplored space, and circled around the hole. I let him for a minute, before deciding he's had enough.

"Ok, Lance-" I gasped as he trailed the cube back up abruptly. 

"I know, I know... I won't do it again." He kissed me softly before removing the ice completely from my body. He grabbed a different piece of ice, repeating all of the same actions, but keeping it far away from my ass and opting for using it on my feet. 

Then, there was nothing for a few minutes. Everywhere the ice touched was freezing thanks to the overhead fan that was on. In the silence, I heard the flicker of a lighter.

what? 

Then, only a few seconds later, I felt something hot drip onto the middle of my chest. I gasped, not necessarily in pain, just surprised. That fucker is dripping hot wax on me. Before it dried he spread the drops with his fingers, moving on to dripping the wax on my stomach; closer and closer to my cock, twitching with the need to be touched. I think he may have gotten the message since he started stroking it with his free hand but his touch was gentle and very dissatisfying. 

Lance began dripping the wax over my hips and I sucked in air through my teeth, as he was getting closer to thin and very sensitive skin. He then moved away from the bed for a solid minute, not really making much noise. His return was abrupt and shocking, his mouth immediately on my aching cock. I groaned and pulled against the restraints. He licked the entire length slowly and agonizingly before teasing the head with his tongue, and I started bucking my hips, wanting a little more than just his tongue. 

He got the message and engulfed mg cock in his mouth, quickly and down to the base. I had no time to warn him before erupting into orgasm at the feeling of his throat contracting around my cock; backtracked by my own shuddering moans and gasps of air. 

Lance removed his mouth from me after a moment, coughing and I assumed wiping his mouth. It was only a few seconds before he reached over my body and undid the restraints and blindfold. I sat up, still breathing heavily. I knew I looked like a well-fucked mess; my hair was sticking out everywhere, there were hickies covering my neck and chest. And while Lance was laughing at the state of my body, he still knew what good aftercare was and pulled me into his warm embrace. I sighed and melted into the comforting arms of my boyfriend, deciding that maybe being a sub every now and again wasn't all that bad.


	4. Day 4: Wet

Calling Keith and telling him that I'd be home later than usual was one of the most upsetting things I had to do. Usually our work schedules melded fine. I worked at a wildlife rehab institute and Keith was a graphic designer, usually working from home. We were always able to find time for our relationship. However, there was always a few days or sometimes weeks, even, that one of us was too busy to take the time to plan or go on a date. The stress our jobs can put on us is... Taxing, to say the least. And for a while after the stress dies down, we're out of commission for at least a week until we bounce back. 

Unfortunately, this was one of those days. I had to stay at the institute and care for some badly injured bobcats that came down from upstate. I was there with three of my colleagues until we were told we could leave. Driving home, I knew Keith would probably be asleep and I'd have to sleep in late since it was already one in the morning. 

I entered the apartment building and rode the elevator to our floor, quietly moving down the hall to our apartment. I unlocked the door and slipped into the dark, silent foyer. I removed my jacket and hung my keys on the key rack, kicking ofd my shoes before heading upstairs to take a shower and pass out in bed.

When I entered our bedroom, I was met with Keith sitting upright in bed; laptop sitting on his thighs and his fingers typing away. 

"Babe, it's two in the morning, why aren't you asleep," I asked.

He didn't answer, which is when I noticed the two white cords hanging from his ears; he had music blasting in his ears and probably didn't even notice I was home. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his side of the bed, pulling an earbud out. 

"Keith," I said, "Did you lose track of time? It's two in the morning."

He looked up at me and his fingers stopped on his keyboard. "No, I was actually waiting for you. He closed the laptop and set it aside.

"Uh... Why?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

He stood up and took my hand. "Well... You sounded stressed, and you always complain about how I'm not romantic enough so... I did a little something for you. Two birds with one stone."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so happy that my stress causes you to be more romantic," I said sarcastically. 

"Oh, ha-ha." He led me to the bathroom and opened the door, and what I saw was probably one of the most romantic things Keith had done for me. 

We had a jacuzzi-style bath which in and of itself can be very romantic, but he took it a step further and lit candles around the tub, spread flower petals, and filled the tub with scented bath salts and bubble solution. 

I had to laugh. "How long has this been waiting for me?"

He shrugged. "Eh. Like fifteen minutes. Not long." 

I shook my head and began to undress but he grabbed my arm to stop me. "Ah-ah-ah. Let me."

He took ahold of the bottom of my shirt and removed it from my body, over my head. He trailed his hands back down my chest and began unbuttoning my pants. His gentle touch was enough to melt all the stress of today away. Coupled with the romantic gesture and the wonderful scents in the room? I was in heaven. 

Keith slowly slide my pants and underwear down my legs and let me step out of them once they were down to my ankles. He took my hand and pulled me to the tub, helping me in. As I sat down, he sat on the edge and watched me with the most loving expression on his face. All I could think about was how lucky I was to have him. 

"Are you not coming in here with me," I asked, crossing my arms on the edge of the tub as I looked up at him. 

He set a hand on my head, "Do you want me to?" 

I nodded and he stood up, stripping off his shirt and pants with little ceremony. It was always easy to appreciate his body; lean and toned, but not too much. He saw his body as a canvas and covered his right arm in home tattoos when he was sixteen. The rest were done by a professional, but he loved them all. 

He cut my admiration short, getting into the tub and sitting next to me with his arms stretched out against the outer edge. I took my rightful place sitting with my back against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around my front and held my body still while he peppered gentle kisses across my neck and shoulder. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, melting into him. 

He slowly worked up the intensity of his kisses, sucking and biting where he knew it would drive me crazy. The hand on my chest had shifted position slightly, his thumb stroking one of my nipples. 

"What do you think youre doing?" My breath caught as he removed his mouth from my neck.

"Helping you relax from a stressful day... What do you think i'm doing?" 

I sighed, mulling over the idea. It _had_ been a few weeks since our last rendevous. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"By showing you how much I love you," Keith said in a low voice, returning to kissing my neck. 

"Mm... Alright..." I closed my eyes again, accepting his terms.

He gently dragged his fingers down my chest, past my hips, and grabbed my legs with both of his hands, getting me to lift my body onto his lap. His semi-hard cock stood between my legs and I began gently pumping it under the water to bring it to it's generous seven inches while he continued rubbing my thighs, getting grabby around my hips and ass. 

Keith urged my hips forward and back, rubbing my ass against his cock. He took ahold of my own and stroked purposefully, focusing his touch around the head and the slit and guiding my hips with the other hand, essentially just letting me fuck his hand as fast as I pleased. As I thrusted into his hand, my breathing grew heavy and I had a harder time keeping my moans quiet. 

"Keith, I-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I shot my load into the water, my shoulders going tense and a silent moan caught in my throat. Keith milked my cock for all it was worth before reaching infront of me and pumping his own to a swift orgasm. 

We sat for a moment just coming down from the high, before I turned to kiss him. It was long and sweet and full of all the love I felt for him.

"Thank you, baby," I said, smiling at him.

He looked into my eyes and mused, "anything for you."


	5. Day 5: Roleplay

My office was my sanctuary; everything about it reminded me of my bedroom back home and I loved it. My desk was big and sectioned, so I had plenty of space to spread out my work. I had two monitors on one section for my digital artwork and a tripod setup on the other for taking traditional videos- the things I'd often save for posting on Instagram. There was also a big comfy couch on one wall and my easel and paints on the third. While I did enjoy my entire office, most of the time was spent where I am right now. 

I was sat in my desk chair; sweatpants-clad knees pulled up onto the chair, hair up in a messy bun, drawing tablet in my lap and my eyes focused on the illustration on my monitor. I had Corel opened to an unfinished illustration I had been doing for a book cover. It was an orgy of psychidellics and Tolkein-Style fantasy, and I just really had no motivation to finish it. I stuck the end of my pen in my mouth and idly chewed on it, staring st the drawing and willing it to finish before finally admitting defeat; throwing mt head back and groaning into the empty darkness of my office. 

I saved the very little work I had done and put my tablet down, stretching my legs out before working my way through the dark room and to the door, leaving and shutting away the fact that I was in there for eight hours and probably only made what was already there extra hi-def. I walked into the livingroom where my lovely boyfriend had settled down to watch some reality tv-show. I came up behind the couch and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, but my face into the crook of his neck. 

"You're done already?" Lance asked; running his fingers back and forth on my arm, never taking his eyes off of the television. 

"No," I whined, though it was muffled by his neck. I moved my face so that my words were more understandable. "I barely even made a dent into the fucking cover." 

"I'm sorry." Lance paused for a moment before saying, "sit down and watch Shark Tank with me?"

I shook my head, "nooo... That's boring. I'm bored."

"Don't be such a baby, Keith." His lips breifly touched my arm. "Just sit down and veg out for a bit. It's a new episode."

I huffed, wanting to be defiant and wanting to not sit with him, but it was hard to say no to the offer of just being lazy. I removed my arma from his shoulders and came around to the fromt of the couch, sitting down and leaning my weight on lance. He rested his hand in my hair and run his fingers through it, scratching my scalp. 

We watched Shark Tank quietly for a while, a woman onscreen trying to show off her 'innovative' idea of shower caps for you feet so you can go into the shower with fresh nail polish. The hand in my hair distracted me enough that I wasn't fully watching the show and just wanted more of Lance's attention.

I began with slowly stroking his thigh; nothing too out of the ordinary or immediately too sexy. A few times I did drag my hand very close to his crotch and his hand would halt in my hair each time. After a few minutes of this, I started to kiss and lick his neck, biting a few times in the extra sensitive spots. At this point, I switched to running my nails along his inner thigh to add to the sensations. 

His attention to the tv finally faltered and he tilted his head, breathing a sigh of pleasure. He used the hand in my hair to his advantage and held my head where it was, forcing my to keep sucking on his neck. Deciding that I didn't want to him to take control like that, I dug my nails into the soft flesh of his inner thigh and he gasped from the sting of it.

"Ah- looks like the kitty's got claws..." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_That smug little son of a bitch. You want a kitty? I'll give you a lion._

I slid my hand up under his shirt and scratched down his chest, his back arching up against the rough touch. I pulled my face away from his neck and turned his head toward mine, giving him no warning before diving in for a kiss, tongue and all. His hand returned to my hair with a much more gentle touch this time, just how it should be. He really was always all bark and no bite. 

As I pulled away from the kiss, I licked my lips to break the saliva that still connected us. Lance was breathing heavy and his pupils were dilated but there was still a smug look on his face.

"Why don't you take care of the problem you gave your master, hm?" He said with a low yet sweet voice as he nodded down to his crotch. 

I rolled my eyes. "What kind of master lets their pet scratch them like that," I said as I laid on my stomach, still intending on getting the attention that I wanted. 

He leaned back, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it toward the coffee table, "the kind who spoils their pets..." His fingers were again tangled in my hair as soon as I was down, and I already knew I was going to be gagging in the next few minutes.

I scoffed and pulled his shorts down, urging Lance to lift his hips so I could get them all the way off at least to his ankles. He spread his legs more and lifted his opposite foot onto the couch so I'd have as much access as I needed to his body, which I definitely appreciated as I looked over his legs and shaven dick; something he'd done long before we were together. 

I took ahold of the base of his dick, laving my tongue over the sensitive head. I decided to take it slow, try to tease him a bit, so for now I wasn't actually putting him in my mouth, however after only a minute of my licking, he started to push my head downward and thrust his hips upward. As much as I didn't want to get face-fucked in this moment, I knew he was gonna get what he wanted; so I opted for engulfing the head in my mouth, holding his hips down so he doesn't try to choke me. 

I switched my tongue around the head and flattened it against the underside as I lower my head more. Lance responded in kind with moans muffled by his arm and his hand tugging at my hair. Each time he pulled more, I'd push it almost down my throat and hum around his dick to send soft vibrations to the head. 

After a few minutes of this teasing, I got bored and wanted him to come, so I bobbed my head faster, letting him thrust into my throat a few times and doing my best not to choke and ruin the mood. On one of these thrusts, I think he tried to warn me but he came before any words could come out. It was hot and salty and right against the back of my throat. The moment I tasted his come, I pulled my mouth away, coughing as his jizz shot against my cheek before dribbling out onto my hand. 

"Ah.. sorry," Lance said, petting my hair and breathing heavy. "I tried to warm you..."

"You did a terrible job." I wiped my face and sat up, making sure he watched me lick my hand clean. 

His eyes followed my tongue and fingers as he spoke, "well it's real hard to get my words out when my pet does such a good job giving head..."

I rolled my eyes, wiping my now saliva-covered hand on my pants. "Well bend over cause your pet still needs to come." I solidified my statement by palming my erection the my pants. 

"I should really stop giving you whatever you want so quickly," yet even as he said this, he was getting on all fours and presenting himself like an animal.

"You're a terrible dominant," I said to him as I kissed his left cheek before giving it a light smack.

"I learned from the best," Lance replied and shook his ass.

"Oh you are in for it." And so I proceeded to teach my sweet, sweet master why he should never question me.


	6. Day 6: Switch

Lance's birthday was always prime time for me to give him something special. I always try to show him I love him, but romance and dates were always his thing, which is why I didn't actually plan a date and instead opted for having our friends help me plan a small party for him. We threw out a lot of ideas; going to a rooftop bar, a club, a weekend cruise along the coast; but none of these ideas struck me until Shiro suggested we just party at mine and Lance's condo. While it wasn't what I had in mind, there was some amount of charm to just hanging out and drinking with close friends. 

I did still want something for him to be surprised about, so we did have some forethought. Hunk and Shay said that they would provide all the necessary food, Pidge and her brother Matt said they'd provide the alcohol and "make a killer party playlist" as Pidge put it, and Shiro, Adam, and Allura said they would make sure the condo looked party-ready for when Lance and I got back. All I had to do was keep him out for a few hours and hand the keys to Shiro. 

The entire time we were out, Lance was onto me. He did figure it out as we were heading home that _something_ was waiting for him at home, but he just wasn't sure what and frankly, neither was I. Our friends could have burned the place down for all I knew. 

When we arrived back at our Condo, set-up hadn't quite finished so there was no cheesy 'everyone jumps out from behind furniture and shouts surprise' bit, but Lance was still happy and flustered that we went through the trouble. 

The party was simple, but still fun. It was eating an incredibly crafted dinner and dessert and getting drunk with out closest friends, how could it not be? As we get older, things like this are more important than going to a club and getting so wasted that you regret it in the morning. 

We still got wasted, but at least it had some bittersweet undertones to it.

At around one in the morning, everyone decided they were partied out and had to go home. We offered our guest room to anyone without a ride; but they all had Ubers ready and insisted Lance enjoy the rest of the night without anyone else to bother us.

As I closed the front door, I felt his arms around my waist and his lips against my neck, leaving gentle wet kisses up and down the side of my throat. I set my hands on his arms and turned myself around to face him.

"Hey... I've got one last present for you," I said to him as I set my hands on his arms. 

"Really? What is it?" He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows, confused but still curious. 

"I think... That _just this once_ we can switch... And you can top." 

His face changed like a light switch had been turned on in his head and his got the most devious little smile on his face. 

"Only this one time," he asked.

"Only this one time."

"Then I guess I better make it a good one, huh?" He bit his lip, and I could see the gesrs working in his head. "let's go upstairs."

He took my hand and practically dragged me to our room. There wasnt much time to shut the door before he had me sitting on our bed with his tongue down my throat and his hands up my shirt. For the first time in a long time, I let him have all of the control and he was clearly happy about it.

I set my hands on his waist to steady him and pulled away from the kiss after a few long moments, not exactly enjoying the taste of a sickly sweet strawberry daquiri on his lips. He moved his lips down my jaw and neck, lifting my shirt further up my chest. He pulled his head away only for a moment to take off my shirt before setting his hands on my butt and pulling me closer to the edge of the bed, a move I know he learned from how many times I've done it to him. 

He began undoing my belt, the whole time keeping his lips and tongue busy on my neck, myself wondering how he could do all of this as sloshed as he was. Once the belt was on the ground, he pushed me to lay back and started stripping himself down, and I couldn't help but lean back on my forearms and stare, whistling as the shirt and pants were removed.

He laughed and took off my own pants and underwear and suddenly I was very aware of what was going to happen next. I had planned for this for weeks, secretly stretching myself so I was somewhat ok with relaxing my muscles so much. I was comfortable with my own fingers but as he reached into out nightstand for the lube, I started to get nervous and I knew he could tell by the look on my face. 

He sat on the bed between my legs and opened the bottle but before he started pouring the lubricant over his fingers, he looked at me. 

"Keith are you ok?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm ok... Just a little nervous."

"We don't have to do this," he started rubbing my leg to comfort me. "We can stop."

I bit my lip, really considering it. But this was something I knew I had to try at least once. "No, it's fine. I want this, Lance."

I took a deep breath. "Just don't disappoint me, ok?"

He chuckled and poured the lube over his first two fingers. "I can't make any promises."

The moment his fingers touched my hole, everything tensed up. He told me to relax and leaned down to kiss my thigh. I nodded and took some deep breaths and he was able to push one finger in after a moment. He let me adjust to the feeling of being filled, much like I had done for him our first time. As he pushed that finger in and out, I could feel myself getting loose but once again very full as he added another finger. This way, he was able to prep me for the inevitable. He curled his fingers upward, and I knew he was trying to find my prostate but I still gasped in surprise when he applied pressure to it. He continued stimulating that one spot, pouring more lube over his fingers to keep everything slick. 

I was already breathing heavy and almost-moaning at the pleasure just his fingers were giving me. I reached down and started pumping my half-hard dick in an attempt to distract myself from Lance adding a third finger and stretching me even further. He was using his other hand to hold my leg aside and rub the skin there with his thumb; a bit of comfort in all the new sensations. 

"Hey, Keith?" 

"Mmm...?"

"Maybe you should ride me instead." He moved to be more in my line of sight. "Then you could still be able to control what happens more."

I hadn't thought about that when I was planning on him topping, but it wasn't at all a bad idea. I didn't trust my voice to make words so I just nodded my agreement and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me before removing his fingers and laying down. 

I sat up, taking my place straddling his thighs while I lubed up his dick. I used probably more than we normally would, but I think this was a special case. 

"Ok, I think... I think I'm ready," I said to myself as I sat up on my knees and positioned his dick at my entrance. He rubbed my thighs as I began to slowly lower myself, gasping when I felt the head pop completely inside. 

I set my hands on his stomach to steady myself as I continued to impale myself, barely hearing Lance's moans over the sound of my own heartbeat. We'd been together for four years now, so it had been that long since Lance had had sex with anyone else- and by proxy- since he had been inside of anyone else, so it made sense that he was pretty much on a whole other plane of existence right now. I, on the other hand, had never had more than fingers and breifly a very small plug in my ass so I was painfully aware of where I was and what was happening. 

Lance enjoyed the stretching and full feeling that anal sex gave him. I decided right now that I did not, but that didn't mean I wasn't about to take this away from him. Once I felt the backs of my thighs make contact with his hips, I sat still and breathed slowly, adjusting to the new full feeling. Lance was well endowed, probably bigger than me, and it felt ten times worse when it wasn't just down my throat so I needed that adjustment. I could feel the sweat drip down my brow as I testing the waters, lifting myself just an incredible and immediately sitting again.

"Take your time, baby," Lance said, sounding a little breathy as he rubbed my thighs. 

"I know, it's just- ah..- new..." I shifted, humming in pleasure when I feel his cock against my prostate. "And a lot.."

He smirked, "yeah it is."

I rolled my eyes. _Even when he's balls deep in another dimension he xan still be a smug asshole._

I didn't know how to get back at him in such a vulnerable position so I just lightly hit his stomach. 

"Don't be a jerk..." I lifted my hips again, this time going halfway up before dropping again. 

"Ay, _mierda,_ eso es apretado," he mused as I went down. 

I didn't know spanish very well, but if the expression on his face was any indication, what he said must have been a good thing. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was between his teeth. His brows were knitted in concentration and his fingers were digging into my thighs where I knew bruises would appear later. 

I slowly worked up to a faster pace, only trying to get lance to cum so I can just get off on my own without a foreign object inside of me. As he started moaning more and thrusting up to meet my own movements, I knew he was close. When he came, I made sure that I was on an upstroke so taht clean up would be easier, but this did mean his cum leaked out much faster. I removed myself completely from his cock, a wet _pop!_ accompanying the action. 

Lance covered his face with his arm, coming down from his high while I got up and went into the bathroom to clean what I could, including the come that had dripped down the inside of my thighs. While I was at it, I jerked off using the image of Lance's orgasm face to get myself splattering cum over the bathroom counter. 

When I returned to the bedroom, Lance was sat up and putting on a pair of briefs.

"Well? How was it," I asked him while getting a pair of underwear from my dresser. 

"It was nice..." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Was it good for you?"

I really did have to think about it. "I... Liked parts of it." I slipped my boxers on and stepped over to the bed. "I think you're a bit too big for my comfort, babe."

He laughed and threw his arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. "Fair enough... Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." I rested a hand on his arm.

"I love you."

I sighed, smiling. "I love you too."


End file.
